Confession Alphabet
by Yugao702
Summary: Len's many attempts to confess to Rin...by going through plan A-Z (RinxLen) (Short oneshots)
1. Plan A

**PLAN A: Say it simply**

Well of course this was the most rational thing to do when confessing to the someone...the only problem was the timing.

Len peeked behind a tree and watched as his partner/best friend, Rin sat on the park bench with Miku as they laughed and chatted with each other while a pile of shopping bag sat at the side of the bench.

Len couldn't help but sigh dreamily as he watch Rin laugh. How is it possible for someone to become this cute?

"Len, what are you doing?" A voice said behind him, causing him to yelp in surprise. He span around to see a certain blue haired male staring down at him as he licked some ice cream. "Kaito! What are you doing here?"

"Buying some ice cream." Kaito said simply as he took another lick of his ice cream with a hum. "Its pretty good you know but right now I'm more curious as to why you're standing behind a tree and acting weird."

"Ah, well um..." Len started nervously as he began to fiddle with his fingers. Kaito raised a brow before he glanced over him to see what he was staring at a moment ago, only to spot the two girls from afar.

"Oooh, I see." Kaito said and then grinned. "Is today the day?" He asked. Kaito knew that Len had wanted to confess to Rin for the longest time so it wouldn't so surprising if the blond haired shota (Len: Hey!) took the chance sooner or later.

Len blushed deep red and sheepishly scratched his head, confirming Kaito's thoughts. Kaito then laughed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Don't just stand there, go!" He said as he pointed over to them. Len looked at him reluctantly. "B-But um...don't you think now isn't the perfect time?" He muttered.

"What are you talking about? The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the atmosphere is calm and peaceful." Kaito noted. "There is no better time than this."

"I don't know-"

"Go forth my son and fulfill your destiny." Kaito said in a deep dramatic voice as he pointed to the distance. His scarf fluttered in the wind rather theatrically as he held his ice cream at his side as if he was holding a staff or something.

Len sweat dropped but nodded and turned around, with a deep breathe, Len slowly began walking up to the two girls at the bench. Len's steps grew heavier and heavier as he slowly got closer to the two and his palms began to sweat. The closer he got, the more he realized...he had no idea what he was going to say.

Noticing him, Miku slowly stopped what she was saying, causing Rin stop as well and curiously turned to the side to see what Miku was looking at. Len froze like a statue as their eyes met. Rin blinked up at him. "Oh! Hey Len, is there something you need?"

"Uhhhh..." Len began rather dumbly. "I uh I-" Even though he planned to just say it outright...the words seem to be caught in his throat. "Its um well its err.."

Rin looked at him with confusion while Miku, who realized what was happening, began to giggle. "I well um uhh..." He began to chock and then blurted out. "Itsnothingsorryforbotheringyou!" Before he dashed out of the scene in top speed. Kaito in the sidelines, facepalmed and sighed before he went to follow after the blond.

Rin sat there, blinking. "What just happened?" She wondered. "Who knows." Miku said as she giggled some more.


	2. Plan B

**PLAN B: Give her a gift**

"Its simple! All you have to do is hand her the gift and just blurt out your feelings!" A familiar purple haired male explained. "Its that simple!"

"If its so simple why haven't you confessed to Luka-nee yet, Gakupo?" Len deadpanned. "That's a different matter." Gakupo dismissed before adding. "And besides, she's just shy! She wants me and I know it."

"Didn't she stab your hand with a fork when you hugged her from behind a few days ago?" Len questioned.

"Okay, don't go off topic here." Gakupo said dryly. "The point is girls just love it when you give them gifts so if you give Rin-chan something she likes, it would definitely give you an opening to confess!"

"Is that why we're here?" Len asked as he looked around the department store. "To get Rin a gift?"

"Bingo!" Gakupo confirmed. "Now then lets go and look for a gift for your beloved." With that said, Gakupo dashed into the store, leaving Len all alone. Len sweat dropped. If he was going to help him find a gift, why did he left him behind?

Len shook his head and followed after the purple haired male into the store. He quietly glanced at the different kinds of items in different shelves intently. Len had to admit that finding a gift is a pretty good idea. With this, he might grow closer to Rin than before.

He looked through the various things. Stuff animals, globes, antiques. There were all sorts of cute items that would make any girl coo happily but...Len was unsure what Rin would like.

Len frowned as he scanned for anything else before his eyes landed on a crystal heart sitting a couple of shelves away. He walked over to the heart and stared at it, mesmerized by it. He carefully peeked at the tag that was tied on the box the crystal heart was placed and read it.

 _'A carefully shaped heart that is meant to symbolize a person's love for another.'_

Len smiled. This was definitely the perfect gift to give to Rin. Not only was it beautiful but it was affordable too! And the best part was it was like giving his heart to Rin. Perfect!

He picked up the box and walked off to the cashier. Now if only he could find Gakupo...

-0-0-0-

Len nervously stood behind a tree as he watched Rin sitting outside a cafe, eating a strawberry cake happily while in the background, children nearby played and laughed. Len felt a slight dejavu with his position but ignored the feeling as he held the wrapped box in his hand.

"What are you waiting for?' Gakupo said, behind him. "This is your chance to give it to her. Go!"

Len gulped. "W-What if she doesn't like it?" He questioned, his confidence slowly slipping. "Len, there is no way she would hate your gift." Gakupo said. "Besides I was the one who paid for it so don't waste the opportunity, now go!"

Gakupo lightly pushed Len forward. Len stumbled a bit before he took a deep breathe and began walking over to him.

The plan was simply. Give her the gift and confess. It was as easy as that.

With that in mind, Len walked a bit faster towards Rin, who hasn't noticed his presence yet and he opened his mouth to call her out. "Hey Ri- Oomph!"

Len yelped when a kid suddenly crashed into him from being chased by his friend. The present flew out of Len's hands from the impact and Gakupo, who had seen the whole thing, got out of his hiding place and chased after the falling gift, only for it to bounce of his forehead.

Len chased after the box as it bounced almost everywhere, with Gakupo following after. Th gift soon flew onto the road. Len nearly yelled in panic as an incoming car was approaching.

Th car drew closer and closer but then had narrowly missed the wrapped up gift. Gakupo and Len sighed in relief...that was until another car came and crushed the gift mercilessly on the road. Crystal shards scattered everywhere on the road as the box was squashed horribly on the ground.

There was silence between them. Gakupo reluctantly turned to Len, who gaped at the scene with disbelief before he sighed, his head hung low as he walked away dejectedly while Gakupo followed after him.

Rin, on the other hand, continued to eat and coo happily as she ate her cake, completely unaware of the happenings that took place just a couple of meters away from her.


	3. Plan C

**PLAN C: Write her a letter**

Len slapped a paper onto his desk as he took a seat. He glared at the blank paper with determination. Looks like he'll have to do it the old fashion. A confession letter.

 _Knock Knock_

Len looked up to see a familiar pink haired woman standing by his door. "Oh, Luka-nee!" Len exclaimed and Luka smiled. "Hello Len." She greeted as she walked into the room. "Here's the book you were asking for." She said as she handed him a book. On the cover was a cursive lettering that says: _Book of Poetry._

"Ah! Thank you Luka-nee!" Len smiled as he took the book from her hands. Luka peered at Len's desk curiously. "So what are you doing Len? I was kinda surprised when you asked me for a poetry book."

"Um, Well..." Len scratched his head sheepishly, his cheeks turning bright red. Luka observed his reaction and smiled knowingly. "Could it be...for Rin-chan." She asked and Len's reddened even more.

Luka giggled and patted his head. "Do you need my help?" She asked. Len looked up and shook his head. "No, its fine Luka-nee." He said. "I can manage. Besides...I wanna make it special."

Luka smiled. "Alright." She patted his head. "Just don't stay up too long since its already late at night. Call me if you ever need help okay?" With that, she left the room, closing the door behind her. Len turned back to his paper in silence. Well, he better get started.

He set the book onto the side and picked up a pen. Len paused as he thought about what to write. Now, how should he start his letter? Len tapped his pen onto the blank paper until an idea popped into his mind. Len smiled and began writing it down but then stopped and frowned.

No, no, no. Its didn't seem right. Len groaned and crumpled the paper, tossing it carelessly behind him. He paused again before jolting down another idea that came to mind but then stopped and frowned before he groaned once more and crumpled the paper, tossing it with the other.

The cycle continued repeated for awhile and Len yelled out in frustration.

-0-0-0-

Miku yawned sleepily as she walked down the hall. It was already 9 in the morning and Miku couldn't help but wish she was still in bed. If anything she rather be in bed the whole day if she could but knew she could today, especially when she had do a recording for her next song.

Miku sighed as she stopped in front of Len's door. She reached out and knocked on the door. "Len! Are you awake? Its time for breakfast." She called out but there was no reply. She knocked again. "Len?" No response at all. Miku frowned and continued knocking until a voice asked.

"Is something wrong, Miku?" Miku looked at the side to see Luka walking towards her. "Ah Luka-nee! Its nothing wrong, its just that Len hasn't been answering." Miku said as she turned and knocked on the door but still nothing. Luka tilted her head before she placed a hand on Miku's shoulder. "Let me." She said and Miku stepped to the side.

"Len? Are you in there?" Luka knocked but still no reply. "I'm coming in, okay?" She called out. Receiving no reply, Luka reached for the doorknob her and twisted it. Luka paused for a moment as her intuition began acting up. Luka moved to the side before opening the door wide.

In an instant a flood of crumpled papers spilled out of the room like an avalanche. Luka and Miku stared at the scene with shock and silence filled the hall as one of the crumpled paper tumbled down and as if serving as a cue, Len popped out of the mountain of papers with gasp as if he had been drowning.

Len turned to the side to see Miku and Luka gaping at him. "Ah hello" He said in an exhausted tone, dark rings circled his eyes as he looked up at them. "Len..." Luka started in shock. "Have you been working on this _all_ night?"

Len looked down at the massive pile of papers that literally blocked half his door then back at them. "I...I'm not sure." He said. "What time is it?"

"9 in the morning." Miku replied, still surprised at the large among of papers that flooded into the hall.

"Oh...its morning already?" Len muttered. He fell into a daze as he swayed back and forth. "And I haven't even written anything y...yet." And Len fainted into the pile of papers from fatigue.

Beside Len's door, Rin came out of her room, looking wonderfully refreshed. "Goood morning world! Its such a beautiful day toda-" Rin paused when she saw the large flood of crumpled papers coming from Len's room, the said blond that was knocked out on the pile, and the two females who were standing next to it with surprised and uncertain looks on their faces.

"Um...did something happen?"


	4. Plan D

**PLAN D: Sing her a song**

Sometimes the best way to express your feelings is with music.

This time, Len was definitely confident with this plan. Singing was his forte so he didn't have much trouble with this one. Now, the only problem was...which song should he sing?

Len stared at the computer screen intently as he scrolled down the list of songs. It were times like this that he wished he hadn't sang so many love songs in the past, that way he would've been able to choose a good song for Rin with less complication.

Len paused for a second to take a sip of his hot chocolate before setting it down beside him. He sighed as he plugged his MP3 into the computer and continued scrolling. Hopefully when he finds a good song, he could download it into his MP3 so that he can sing it to Rin.

"Why not sing one of my songs?" Len let out a yell as a voice suddenly spoke behind him. He turned around to see Miku smiling down at him. "Miku-nee! What are doing in my room?" Len asked.

"Well, I heard you were planning to confess to Rin-chan so I thought I might as well help bring the love birds together." Miku squealed happily as she clapped her hands together. Len rolled his eyes. "Thanks but no thanks, Miku-nee." He said. "I can handle this."

Miku pouted. "Oh come on. I can help!" She exclaimed as she pushed Len aside from the computer and typed into the computer. "Hey!" Len shouted as he saw Miku scrolled through his computer. "Here." Miku said, pointing at the screen. "Why not sing this?"

Len glanced at the screen and frowned. " _Melt_? That's your song and that's only for girls!" He exclaimed. Miku huffed. "Fine then this one." She pointed at another song. Len glared. "Miku-nee, _Love is War_ does not count as a romantic 'love song' and again that is your song." He groaned. "Move over, I need to find a song for Rin."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." Miku pouted as she continued scrolling the screen. Len grunted and grabbed the mouse. "I said I can handle it Miku-nee." He repeated as he tugged on the mouse which Miku tugged back in response. Before anyone knew it, they were having a tug-of-war with the mouse as they struggled to take it from the other.

"Let go Miku-nee!"

"No! Not until I find a song for you!"

This lasted for awhile until during the struggle, the two accidentally knocked into the desk and causing his hot chocolate to tip and spill all over the computer CPU which caused sparks to fly. Len and Miku paused as they turned to CPU as it began to spark and jump.

"Eh?"

That was their last reaction before the CPU exploded...

 _BOOM!_

-0-0-0-

Rin sat in the living room couch with a certain apple green haired female as they were playing an intense combat video game. The two glared at the screen intensely as they pressed the little buttons on their controllers frantically.

"I'm winning Gumi!" Rin announced smugly as she was indeed beating the greenette in the game. Gumi grunted as she continued to press the buttons on her controller.

"Alright! Lets end this!" Rin yelled as she began to push the buttons on her controller to create a combo move, causing explosions to flash within the screen.

 _BOOM!_

The two girls jumped for a second as the incredibly loud sound echoed within the living room before glancing at each other. "Wow, the explosion sounds really realistic in this game." Rin remarked.

"No kidding." Gumi replied before she clutched her controller once more. "One more round?"

"You're on."

* * *

 **A/N: So I made this one shots out of whim so yeah, I hope this works.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I still have 22 letters more to go. I hope I'll be able to finish it until then.**

 **BTW I made a poll in my profile to ask you, my dear readers which story should I focus on more. As you may have noticed I have a lot of stories that aren't complete and Its a little stressful if I just update one of my stories randomly so I thought 'how about ask the readers which story should I focus on first?' that way I can work on one story and set the others aside. When I'm done with the first story, I'll then focus on the next story to be more organized.** **What do you guys this?**

 **Also here's a follow up question: If you were to confess to your crush, how would you do it?**

 **I'm kinda curious to know how would you confess and hey, maybe just maybe I'll add it to one of Len's plans. Hopefully (I've been using hope a lot lately), he'll agree with them and work his magic with the other Vocaloid but who knows.**

 **Anyways thats it for now so until the next chapter, bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


End file.
